Sailor Moon: Mythical Risings
by Lunara Dragon
Summary: After the Starlights left and the senshi grew to enjoy their lives being back to normal. But a new threat not quite like any they have faced before aside from Galaxia is now making its presence known as well as the mythical senshi that these villians figh
1. Prologue

-1Sailor Moon: Mythical Risings

Prologue Part 1: The fall of dragon, birth of Kaida

By Dragonstar

Author's Note: Before reading please note that this is a combination of Dragonheart the movie © Paramount, and Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi. Some help came from  and so I give credit there also. I don't claim any ownership of those two. However please bear with me these are short but the next few chapters will be parts of the over all prologue before the starting of the story. I hope you enjoy it and email me and let me know.

Murasaki, Kaida, Helle, and some of the places such as the idea of the Dragon Divinity © To me Dragonstar/Annie. On to story

Before the attack of Queen Beryl, something else had happened on Earth that wasn't a threat to human kind and so was erased from our history and so erased from our minds. Everyone was later told so much that they were convinced that these things we had fragmented memories of were nothing more then just dreams. A figment of our imagination if you will.

But I know that this is all false and so I am here to tell you what your people have done to beings beyond our own understandings, and how they have pushed them away from the one place that they called home before we did. Dragons.

Other 'Mythical' creatures wandered the earth also but they weren't forced out quite as quickly. This is where my story will begin.

During the ages of medieval times the Dragons gave everything even after humans had begun to lose faith in them. Killing the dragon kind became a sport of the knights of the new code and the old code was forgotten by most, except for the few remaining individuals whom grew up during the time of the old code. One of these was a man named Bowen, he was a kind hearted elder knight who taught a young knight about the old code in hopes that he would return the village back to a prosperous and wonderful place to belong to.

The current king, the young boy's father, was a very greedy man and taxed the townspeople out of everything causing a civil war between the different economic levels in the King's state. But his queen was a woman of the old code and so begged for Sir Bowen to be her son's mentor. So the lessons began between Prince Einon and Sir Bowen. When Einon was in his late teen he fell in battle and was taken by his mother to the great Dragon, whom was called by his followers, Draco. Draco gave the boy half of his heart and healed his wounds. But this would prove to later be one of Draco's mistakes.

As the boy grew, Einon's personality grew to be more and more like his father's and this worried both Bowen and Einon's mother. As time progressed and the King passed on, Einon took over as ruler and proved to be more greedy then his father. Upset and distraught Bowen leaves from his services to the castle and Queen Aislin, Einon's mother, and seeks out Draco believing it to be his heart that has poisoned the mind of Einon. But things took another turn and as time progressed the two became close friends and were eventually in a truce between the two.

As time passed the war with Einon drew Bowen back in to his lands and of course Draco followed him there. Along the way they were joined by Brother Gilbert, a young woman named Kara, and the townspeople of King Einon's village. They lead a revolt against the castle, during battle Draco is captured by Einon and held hostage once it is realized that Draco is the last dragon, there fore making him the dragon that holds the other half of Einon's heart. If he is killed Einon to will fall.

Bowen and Kara along with Brother Gilbert manage to reach Draco with the help of an old friend. Queen Aislin leads her old comrade into the back of the castle where Draco is helped. The two converse with Draco about what should be done. It is decided that he should be killed and Bowen should be the one to do it.

So that is how the end of the Dragon race came about, except for one survivor who will come later in the story. That would be the son of Draco, and that is the only dragon who ever survived on Earth.

Bowen: Without you Draco, where will we go, where do we turn?  
Draco: To the stars Bowen, to the stars.

100 years after the fall of the dragon race on earth, the old code had been obliterated along with other mythical creatures. Still there were the few believers few and far between who sought out what they were told was only legend and dreams. They didn't believe their superiors that these 'dreams' were just that and nothing more. So they prayed, they prayed to the constellation known as The Dragon in the night time sky or Draco. In this group of constellations lies The Divinity, which is the council of Dragon Elders' spirits. They protect the place known as the resting place for a dragon's soul once he or she has earned the chance to enter through the gate to the after life.

The fairy tale wars had Broken out on the Earth and most mythical creatures were gone, a young woman kneeled at the warn down ruins of an old palace and looked up at these stars. Tears streamed down her face as she played with a ring on her finger that bore a symbol with an open circle, and two slanted lines coming off either side. Her family had been lost for years, and her husband had just recently died in battle. Her stomach bulged to show she was only a few months pregnant. As the night passed and she was wrapped in her own sorrow she fell to the ground in sobs. Her dark red hair falling in streams over her face and her eyes as dark as the night time sky were swollen with the constant rubbing away of tears. Looking back up to the constellation she clasped her hands over her stomach and began to mutter a prayer.

"I seek guidance from the being I see through out my dreams. I do not know the proper way to make a request but I hope that you will hear the dreams of my unborn child if you do not hear my own. What?" she paused as more tears began to flow. And a voice sent a chill down her spine as it echoed in her head

Who are you? Speak your name human that calls on us the forgotten of your planet.

She froze in place but still clasped her stomach and then stood proudly to answer the request made of her. "I am Helle of Winchester; I seek the guidance of you because a war has been raging for a hundred years after your kind was forced from the earth in one form or another. Please tell me you weren't just dreams, but that you once roamed here!"

We did. But you still have not answered why you seek us now. We are all obviously gone.

The voice replied but it seemed to have a softer tone in Helle's head. She began to ponder how to put her feelings in to words. "I," she paused and then looked back down to her stomach, where an unborn child slept. She then continued "I am alone in this world now except for my unborn child. The child I believe is the one causing my many dreams lately of a past I never knew but heard stories about. Please my husband died fighting to keep the greater beings alive on Earth. He fought and I seek help for my child. Why am I seeing these things from my child?"

Some time passed with no response and Helle sat back to the ground. She looked up at the ruins of the great castle and contemplated what had just transpired. Were they now seeking what they should do about her request or was she just dreaming again? But soon after the image before her began to shift and a beast of great height stepped forward. He stood there with a pale tan color and bright golden eyes. But he seems only to be an illusion as Helle could still see the ruins still perfectly behind this being. He looked down at Helle and seemed to have a grin.

"Do you know of the old code mi lady?" He spoke now in her own tongue. She was astounded and knelt now before his presence. She couldn't speak and so only nodded her head. The dragon laughed.

He then took a on a serious demeanor again "I am sorry if my form scares you. I am dead you know, because of your kind. Specifically because of one named King Einon but that was long ago. You are having these dreams because your child may be one of the chosen children we believe to have a strong enough heart to help us win our battle. All we seek is peace between all of the beings again. Will you promise your loyalty to us? If so I can take you far from Earth."

Helle bowed her head in thought for a few moments before answering. "I pledge this to you, Draco, which is who you are, isn't it? I wasn't sure until you mentioned Einon. My great grandfather told me the legends of you when I was a youngling. My life is yours great being and I thank you for hearing my prayer even after my fellow kind has turned there backs on you and our now turning against others of the Mystical kind."

There was no answer but instead the spirit shimmered away and took Helle with him. Not much time past before they reappeared on a very small silver orb. It was known as the moon of Jupiter, Métis. It was only habitable because of the magic of the dragons, Helle assumed. She was introduced to other refugees of earth and some people from the planet of Jupiter. Astounded by the new facts of learning that each planet in the solar system was inhabited like Earth, but her people never knew it because they pushed this off once they started to ignore magic in their own lives and so cut off their contacts with the other worlds.

There Helle met Murasaki, a purple dragon who stood no taller then herself. She wasn't a spirit like Draco, but a real living Dragon. She came from a small line of dragons that fled from Earth to Métis when their kind started to be killed for sport. Helle learned from Murasaki about their kind, why they had been erased from even her memories, how she could help, and how Draco was able to take on a semi-physical spirit form. He was the leader of the council of Dragon elders and was now in charge of helping those who seek the dragons throughout the Universe. Murasaki was also the dragon assigned to Helle, as her guardian until her child was born and then they would go from there as to where Helle and her child would be moved to.

Their friendship grew from that day and until Helle was too far along in her term, Murasaki would take her flying throughout the moons of Jupiter and they would do nothing but talk. Then the fateful day came when my mother was 9 months pregnant, when a seer of Métis looked into Helle's near future it was revealed that by giving birth to me, she would pass on. So then Draco was called upon again for guidance.

"Great Dragon I have learned much in my 6 earthen months here on Métis. I have learned that my people are fools and that even now after everything that was done to the dragon kind you seek to help those who are weaker than you. I also know that my child will be taken care of and raised the way I would want her to be raised. I will go through with this birth with no regrets because I had nothing left but my unborn child, and now I can return to your kind what you have so easily done for me. My child will be a guardian and I want her to realize a dragon should come first before that of a human, with no kin left. I also wish for her to be raised by my dear hearted friend Murasaki. I haven't ever been strong willed about any of my own decisions before but these two I know are the best I can give to my child and the ones who saved me from my despair."

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "If that is what you wish you will be considered one of our greatest allies. I can offer your spirit peace and the promise that your child will be cared for properly with compassion as much as her physical necessities."

And so it was decided and Helle then repeated her decision to Murasaki. The purple dragon's lavender eyes opened in astonishment. She didn't know how to respond but then humbly accepted the duty of raising Helle's unborn child.

Three Metis days later Helle went into labor. It went on for quite a long time and she continued to grow more and more pale as she looked up at the face of Murasaki who watched in disbelief at the process of a human birth. The purple dragon glanced at the spirit form of Draco next to her and sent a thought pattern to him.  
You know this whole thing makes me glad that I came from an Egg. Right? Draco gave her a serious look back but a small laugh escaped from his jaws as Helle screamed out in agony again. The scream snapped the other two back into reality as a small bundle was finally delivered. The human doctor from Jupiter looked sadly at Helle as he rested me into her arms. She could barely hold me, or so Murasaki told me, as she looked at my brown eyes and my sleepy, crying body wrapped in a bright green cloak.

"What will you name her?" Helle asked of Murasaki.

Murasaki looked even more surprised and sadden by the question but she pondered. She could see the last bit of Helle's life force slipping from the young pale woman. Sweat dripped from her head and the purple dragon could tell that her fragile human friend had lost way to much blood in the process of giving birth to her baby. My mother died because of me.

"Kaida" Murasaki finally answered to my mother. Helle smiled at the name and nodded thoughtfully.

"My little Kaida. Please live your life always making the best of what you have. I will watch you from where ever my spirit rests. Please dear Murasaki take care of my beautiful baby." She mumbled softly as her breaths turned into gasps and she handed me to Murasaki whom already had a special place for me to ride at the small ridge between her wings.

Helle, my mother, then continued to watch the two of us with now glazed eyes and short breaths. The breaths grew shorter and shorter until they to finally came to an end but Murasaki tells me that even to the last breath she smiled at the promise that Draco had given. That they would take care of and raise me right, the way she had requested them to. She made the ultimate sacrifice to help dragon kind.

Helle, the mother I never knew is also the best role model I'll ever have in fulfilling my duties. So this is where my story will begin, I am Lady Kaida of the Dragon Divinity.


	2. Usagi's Birthday surprise?

-1Sailor Moon: Mythical Risings

Chapter 1: Usagi's birthday surprise! 4 year peace comes to an end?

Author's note: Ok first for those who have actually read the prologue. I will be finishing that up in parts as a side story but it is sort of a prologue to this as well. On another note I do not own sailor moon in anyway. It is © to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha animation.

However I do own the Otaku Senshi, villains unless otherwise stated, and this fan fiction is done by me.

It was a beautiful sunny morning at the Juban District Park. The sun shine bounced around the ripples in the pond as four girls sat on the shores edge. A blue haired girl with matching eyes sat with a notebook in hand and her feet dipped in the pond's cool water.

"Ami-chan?" A darker haired girl said pulling the other out of thought. The group all looked as if they were contemplating on something. The weather was much warmer now as summer was in full swing. It was a season of happiness for them all and they were thinking about what to do for one very special person in all of their lives.

"Hm, Perhaps." Minako mumbled before blurting out "Perhaps we CAN ask Haruka-san and Michiru-san for help? They know more about where to go in downtown and Haruka may be glad to know we want to include them for Usagi's 20th birthday. Ne?"

The other three girls stared at their friend for a second before laughing and nodding in agreement.

"Hai!" They said in unison. Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Rei were all planning to keep this hidden until that special day. But it still wasn't quite known what they were keeping secret from Usagi if there was no party decisions even made yet. They all knew they wanted to take her out for her birthday this year. Every year before, all their birthdays had been celebrated at the Hikawa Shrine but with the coming of the new year and everyone turning Twenty it was also decided to do something new and exciting for each individual in the group.

Rei then looked at her watch and an irritated expression crossed her face as her brows furrowed and she let out a sigh. "Usagi. She is late again!" The dark-haired priestess complained aloud.

Across town on the other side of the Juban District, in a high rise apartment building a patio door opened. A young married couple stood out on their balcony over looking the city as the husband sipped on a cup of coffee.

"Usa-ko, this morning is beautiful. Isn't it?" The dark haired husband asked his younger wife. She nodded in agreement and yawned a bit as she stood there with Mamoru. The two had been married for only a few years but she still felt as excited to be with him as when he had first asked her to marry him but ever since that time she has also felt guilty about ever leaving his side. He felt the same for her and so they spent their mornings together everyday. Before he went off to work and she went about her day either with her own part-time job at the Crown Arcade or with her other friends, with the promise of returning to each other in the evenings.

"I am almost sad to see this morning ending." Mamoru broke the silence causing Usagi to look at him in frustration until a realization struck her. The morning is almost over? She thought. A look of horror crossed her face.

"Mamo-chan! Why didn't you tell me? Rei-chan is going to kill me for being late again." She yelled in frustration. Mamoru watched as she ran back into the apartment frantically changing. He laughed to himself a little to see that even as time has passed from when they first met she still hadn't changed since the day he met her.

"Usa-ko see you tonight then?" Mamoru spoke as the blonde finished pulling her hair up into her classic Odango style. Only as of recently she has been using more "sophisticated" ties as she had put it. They adorned her hair with fake gems colored of reds and pinks. She nodded as she walked back to him on the patio and gave him a kiss goodbye.

Stepping out the door Usagi ran down three flights of stairs to the main ground and raced to Juban Park. She knew the others were going to be a bit irritated but were also used to her being so late. As she walked at a steadily quick pace she could not help but look to the sky as the sun beams danced off all of the tall buildings' windows and signs. It really was a beautiful day on this the 28th of June. Birds flew over head as a nearby clock blinked the numbers of 12:00 pm.

"I am so late!" She scolded herself as she picked her pace up and was near running towards the park. When she arrived she was only 15 minutes late but there was still a scolding from Rei.

"USA-GI!" Rei said with an edge in her voice and some anger pulling at the corners of her eyes.

"Gomen Nasai" Usagi said apologizing before sitting down and being handed a bottle of water from Makoto. She sighed taking in the fresh air and calming down before feeling the need to explain. Rei still leaned over her urging her to talk now and not rest first. So Usagi looked at them and shrugged.

"I lost track of time. I was on the balcony with Mamo-chan and just forgot that time was passing." Usagi said simply. She then opened her bottle of water and began to sip at the refreshing liquid. The others let out a deep sigh before continuing to talk about different things going on in the week. The five sat there awhile chatting before Rei was the one to stand up.

"Well it is time to go. We have some shopping to do and Usagi! You and Makoto are supposed to go run some errands right?" Rei questioned Usagi. The blonde nodded as she pulled out a small list of things she needed to get. On the list were some grocery items, a new dress, and Mamoru had asked her to also pick up some things for his office. She smiled as she read his scribbling that stood out from her own writing on the paper. Of course his was done in proper script while hers still lacked in some areas. The others leaned over her shoulder and began to laugh.

They all parted ways as Ami, Rei, and Minako headed for eastern side of Juban's downtown area, Usagi and Makoto headed up town to the local grocery store. The girls said their good byes and agreed to meet for dinner before Usagi would return home.

"Well now that Makoto is taking Usagi away we can head to Michiru-san and Haruka-san's apartment." Ami said as she looked back to make sure Usagi was not in hearing distance. The other two girls nodded in unison. They were off to finally get the plans together Usagi's big surprise. All three were hoping that the two elder friends would have a very good idea of what to do, since none of them could think of exactly where to take Usagi that was in their price range.

Across town a sandy blonde masculine woman sat in her red sports car as she kept checking the clock. It was time for her lover to be out and she was getting anxious as the time kept rolling on.

"Come on Michiru." The woman mumbled to herself. As she said this, another elegant looking woman approached the car as she pulled the door open and leaned over into her seat before placing a kiss on Haruka's cheek.

"Were you waiting for me?" She questioned with a fake innocence that Haruka could not help but smile at. She nodded yes as she started the car and the two headed for home.

Upon their arrival home they saw three familiar faces walking around the corner. Haruka looked to Michiru, and the marine haired girl just looked on to see what the three were doing.

"Konnichiwa!" Haruka finally shouted as she and Michiru got out of the car. They both startled the three younger girls who waved their hellos back. The new formed group of five were escorted by the tallest into their home and they all sat down. They sat for a few minutes looking at each other before Minako finally broke the silence.

"It's been to long Michiru-san, Haruka-san. Hasn't it?" She questioned the two elder girls. Minako began to adjust her red bow and fiddle with her hair. Rei and Ami both watched between Minako and Haruka to see what her reply would be. She finally smiled and nodded her agreement.

"Ai! With all of us getting older it would seem to make more sense for us to be together more. But…" She then paused trying not to offend the other girls. She glanced to Michiru for support, but Michiru just held a small giggle under her breath.

Rei was the one to step in "We know Haruka-san that is not your way. But you do know that we would like to hear from you once in a while. May be a tad bit more then every six months?" She said in a bit of a hopeful tone. Haruka and Michiru both nodded in understanding.  
"So did the three of you come here to see how we were doing? That is so sweet." Michiru commented to ease the tension. The three girls nodded but then a smile of guilt crossed their faces.

"Well, there is that and we need your help. Usagi's birthday is coming up and…" Minako began hesitating a bit but then adding "…We were wondering if you would be interested in helping us plan her surprise party. Please?" The group of girls all laughed in unison at the expression on Minako's face. Haruka and Michiru then agreed to help plan.  
Haruka went in to the kitchen and got everyone something to drink, upon returning Michiru had already started jumping full swing into helping. She had told the three younger girls about a new Jazz club that had opened up in Downtown and Michiru was going to be playing there on the day of Usagi's birthday. It was then decided that Michiru would get them all reservations and front tables closest to the stage. Haruka would meet the group at the front door to make sure that they had no troubles getting in.  
"I am glad that I can help without even knowing that I was volunteered to be Koneko's escort that night." Haruka joked as she sat down and the other girls looked to the taller blonde.  
Ami then smiled "Well technically you will not be. Mamoru will be there and you will be more like the usher wouldn't you?" This comment caused more laughter as Haruka took a deep sigh and contemplated back to the time when the girls were much younger and none of them got along quite so well. She stared watching with her arm around the back of Michiru's seat as the plans started to fall in place and everything was set for the night of their princess' 20th birthday.

Across town the two girls had just finished grocery shopping and picking up the things Mamoru had added to the list. Makoto looked at her own watch and started to wonder if it was too early for her to take Usagi to meet the others. If they were coming at all from the direction of Haruka and Michiru's place Usagi would want to go visit and that would be bad if they were still discussing her special surprise plans.  
"Usagi, do you want to go to Crown for a bit and play video games like old times?" She questioned to the blonde. Her shorter friend turned to her with a quizzical look on her face. She worked at the Crown and played games all of the time now, although it was true she had not done it with any of the others for quite some time. As the wind started to blow softly and Usagi reached into her purse. She wrapped her hand around a small compact with a crescent moon on it.  
"Mako-chan this may sound stange, but do you still carry your henshin wand?" she questioned to her taller brunette friend. Makoto was caught off guard by the question it was strange to be asking after so long without any new enemies and even stranger coming from Usagi. But she reached into her own pocket and pulled out the green pen with the sign of Jupiter adorning the top. She looked at Usagi with some worry on her face.  
"Why do you ask Usagi-chan?"

Usagi looked up to the sky again thinking about how to word her answer. "I am just curious that is all. Like I feel like the peace that has lasted this long is surreal. As the people we are we are not meant to live in complete peace."

Makoto was caught even more off guard by her friends answer and looked at her with sympathy. The blonde shrugged it off and smiled with a look that said it was just a passing thought. The two continued to walk towards Hikawa Shrine where Rei was planning to have dinner for everyone. The sun still hung in the sky but lower now as dusk was only a few hours away.

On the same street another girl stood with fire red and orange hair dancing in the breeze. She took in a deep breath and let it out as a smirk crossed her face. She turned around and headed in the opposite direction of the two girls and headed out of down town Juban.

Time passed as it always does the girls had finished dinner and Usagi returned home. She worked the next day as all of the other girls did and June twenty-ninth passed as a normal Friday. Saturday morning came and Usagi rose with an extra bounce in her step, she was no longer a teenager on this day. She rose before Mamoru even began to stir.

Stepping into the kitchen Usagi put on a pot of breakfast tea and pulled two bowls out of the cupboard above the stove. She then turned to the pantry closet and removed a box of cereal as she poured it into each bowl and then took the two bowls to the table on the other side of the kitchen. Usagi still was not much of a cook and so most of the time only made things from cook books or Mamoru did the cooking. But this morning she wanted to make breakfast. The bowls set with cereal and a pitcher of milk waiting to be added, Usagi set slices of toast next to each bowl and also placed a jar of jam next to the milk.

Mamoru finally awoke as he stepped out into the kitchen and was surprised to see breakfast was sitting at the table ready for him along with his morning tea. It was another beautiful day in Juban and his wife smiled up at him as she began to pour the milk in her own cereal.

"Ohayo! Mamo-chan it is about time you woke up." She spoke in soft and teasing tone. Mamoru sat down across from Usagi and smiled.  
He responded with a small present that he pulled out of his robe pocket and spoke "Happy birthday Usa-ko. This is only the beginning I promise tonight I will give you your main present." Usagi's blue eyes opened wide in amazement as she pulled the small box open. Inside was a pair of hair clips that had silver crescent moons on the front. They were small enough to be clipped in with her hair ties that she used around her Odangos. She smiled up at Mamoru and thanked him before pouring the milk for him into his cereal. The two ate their breakfast together with small talk about what their plans for this special day would be and Mamoru made no hints to where he was taking her to tonight.

By mid-afternoon Usagi had already had phone calls from her parents and younger brother, all wished her a happy birthday and gave their greetings to Mamoru. She started getting ready and was a bit worried that she had not heard from anyone else. She knew in the back of her mind they would call before the day was over and she really did not expect Michiru, Setsuna, or Haruka to call but Hotaru always stopped by on occasions like this to give her best wishes. Hotaru was growing up and doing well but she still missed Chibi-Usa who had returned to the 30th century for her training in royal matters. As Sailor Saturn, Hotaru would be a member of Chibi-Usa's team and royal court but it did not help the young girl now.

By nightfall still no one had called but now she was going out with Mamo-chan and that was good enough for her. He drove towards downtown Juban and to an area she had not really ever ventured through before. As he slowed the car and pulled up to the side someone pulled Usagi's door open and reached their hand in for her. She looked up as her eyes filled with shock and she immediately jumped out of Mamoru's car wrapping the person in an embrace.

"Haruka-san!" She yelled with glee. The taller blonde situated herself in Usagi's embrace and smiled down as she rustled the younger girl's hair.   
"Ai, Koneko-chan. Let's go inside shall we?" She questioned with a smile. Usagi nodded as Haruka led her in through the doors to a place Usagi did not recognize she looked back to see Mamoru had already pulled off to park the car. She smiled as she started to catch on that Mamoru had planned seeing Haruka here from the start. Which probably meant the others were inside. Leading the way Haruka finally came to a halt and stepped in front of Usagi as another person came and put their hands over Usagi's eyes and the two lead her to a seat.

Her eyes remained covered as a soft music began to play causing her ears to strain to recognize the melody. She had not heard the song before but she recognized a violin playing and knew it had to be Michiru, if Haruka was there that usually meant Michiru was around somewhere to. The music played for a bit as voices then began to sing to a tune that was familiar to the girl's ears, Happy Birthday was being sung to the tune of the violin and then her eyes were uncovered.

Usagi took in her surroundings, seeing the lights dimmed and a spot light on the stage there stood Miciru playing the violin. The people in the audience were looking in their direction because the song was being sung to her and in the table seated around her were all of her friends and a cake with candles set on the table in front of her. She smiled at everyone as tears welled in her eyes.

Across the room a woman dressed in crimson and black watched with more intent then the rest of the audience. She smelled the air and made a look of sheer desire in the direction of the girls but the lady still stuck to the shadows remaining unseen. As the song ended Michiru put her violin down and smiled.  
"Thank you for your patience. It is my friend Usagi's birthday today so I will be ending the show early tonight." She announced to the audience. The crowd clapped as Mamoru finally came in and sat down next to Usagi placing an arm around her. Michiru looked to the corner as if she saw something but then turned and walked towards the group. Usagi was handed her presents from everyone as she began to open them. Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto had pitched in to get Usagi tickets for a weekend get away with Mamoru. Setsuna gave her a watch with the phases of the moon in the face of it, Hotaru had made Usagi a picture in school, and Haruka and Michiru decided on an outfit for her that she could wear one of the nights on her weekend get away.

Usagi began thanking everyone and smiling. She walked around the table giving hugs to all of her friends when a crash was heard from the area behind the stage. A flurry of smoke rose and filled in the small club. Everyone looked in the direction as a laugh rang out and resounded with pure evil. It can't be! Usagi thought to herself. Her brows furrowed as she tried to get a good look but the lights could not penetrate through the smoky haze.

As the smoke faded a figure stepped forward and looked around the audience. Everyone but the girls and Mamoru had fallen out of their seats and fainted on to the floor. Usagi and Minako both gasped in unison. Amongst the floor covered by the audience two cats ran in with a look of sheer panic on their faces. They ran to the girls and looked towards the stage waiting for the red haired woman to say something.

Minako leaned over and whispered to Haruka "Perhaps now would be the time for a few of us to sneak away with Usagi." Haruka nodded her agreement as she grabbed Usagi and pulled her along with Mamoru . Makoto and Hotaru followed behind because those were the ones at the edge of seats furthest out of sight. As the rest stayed behind they could hear the woman finally saying something.

"How odd that none of you fell under my spell. You must have stronger spirits that I had originally thought. No matter, I will finish you all off with force!" She yelled to the remaining group at the table. Artemis and Luna ducked under the table and around the corner.

"We came when we sensed her presence, there is something different about her so be on guard minna!" Luna reported to the group. The four girls nodded their head in unison as Mamoru already began his transformation.  
"Jupiter Crystal Power…"

"Uranus Crystal Power…"

"Saturn Crystal Power…"

"Moon Eternal…"

"MAKE UP!" As the henshin calls were finished and the transformations began Artemis and Luna watched. The two could not help but look a little sad that even now the girls could not completely live normal lives. As the sequences ended now in front of Artemis and Luna stood Sailors Moon, Jupiter, Uranus, and Saturn ready for a new battle. Tuxedo Kamen stood defensively behind Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?" Minako yelled as the girl began to walk towards them. The other girls back at the table had been watching the red headed mad woman. A capturing field had been put around them as she went around to the people on the floor and over each body closed her eyes and try to feel something from them, as if she were looking for someone.

Through the midst of her search she was caught off guard by a yellowish orb in the shape of a planet heading in her direction. She jumped out of the way and was only knicked on the arm by the orbs ring.  
"Who dares to disturb me now? I am Keahi and I demand to you to show yourselves!" She yelled in the direction the attack had come from. The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen stepped out of the shadows.  
"How dare you interrupt a gathering of friends who come here to enjoy the soothing music of Michiru and her violin. I will not stand for it! In the name of the Moon I will punish you." Sailor Moon stated loud and clear with her usual entrance speech. Keahi walked towards the group as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter stepped in front of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. The dark crimson eyes looked at the crescent moon on Sailor Moon's forehead, her outfit, and finally sneered with disapproval as she stopped in front of them.

"So the pure moon child finally shows herself. I suppose you believe I should bow before you Princess Serenity?" The red headed woman named Keahi stated to Sailor Moon as a look of sheer hatred now was worn on Keahi's face.

To be continued…


	3. The Raging Battle

-1

Sailor Moon: Mythical Risings

Chapter 2: The new raging battle! Call on the Thunder Dragon?

Author?s Note: First off let me state this chapter is a little shaky and is more of an action packed chapter than anything else. Second off I do not claim any ownership to Sailor Moon which is © to Naoko Takeuchi. However Keahi and the other non-canon characters are mine unless otherwise stated. Now on with the story

Eternal Sailor Moon's blonde hair twisted in odd angles as the senshi shook her head. Her close friend, Sailor Jupiter, took a step in the direction of the red head. Who was she to show disrespect to the princess, no to the future queen of the Moon? Sailor Moon finally met Keahi's gaze only this time her blue eyes were filled with anger of her own. She stepped forward, pushing past Sailors Jupiter and Uranus to confront the taller red head in front of them.

"Yes I do! How do you know who I am??" Eternal Sailor Moon questioned their newly found enemy. The blonde senshi had a hand on her scepter ready to point it towards Keahi at the right moment. The taller, darker sandy blonde senshi behind her powered up an attack of her own.

"I suggest you answer our princess." Sailor Uranus suggested with a voice more for barking it as an order then a friendly suggestion. Keahi stepped back a bit.

"You do not remember me? Hmmm of course you wouldn't that was a long time ago." Keahi answered in reply with an evil smirk on her face. Her own hands now radiating with a small glow she tossed a fireball towards the group. Unleashing the fire caused Sailor Uranus to let her own planetary orb hit the ground as the floor began to shake under them.

"World SHAKING!" Uranus yelled out but as the attack headed towards Keahi the red head pulled her own attack back into her grasp as it absorbed the blow and radiated with even more heat then before.

With no time for any more discussion it seemed, the others began to call on their own attacks. Tuxedo Kamen had let out a flurry of rose petals that combined with Sailor Jupiter's Oak Evolution. The combined powers blurred out their group in a flurry of pinks, red, browns, and greens and the razor type leaves headed in Keahi?s direction. But the red head seemed unaware of this as she looked around trying to see through the flurry of flowers and leaves.

It was hard to see through the flurry as Keahi let out of gasp of pain. Some of the leaves had hit her, causing her to become even angrier then before. She grasped at pendant that hung from her out tiara band and closed her eyes with frustration. When Sailor Uranus stepped closer she saw that Keahi was chanting something under her breath. Sailor Uranus called on her sword as she took a few more steps closer and held the edge of the blade at the ready position.

Keahi broke the silence as her eyes shot open and the evil smirk crossed her face again. "The soldier of the planet of the wind, do you think your blade can harm me?" She questioned. Sailor Uranus glared in response as the sword started to glow in response, surging with the wind?s power. But as she was powering up her attack, Keahi laughed as her own charm glowed in response, Sailor Uranus looked back down to her sword again as the glow began to faintly power down.

As Sailor Uranus charged towards Keahi, the red head dodged the blade of the Space Sword. Placing her charm back on the band of the tiara her crimson eyes began to glow as the mistress of fire called on her own sword made of fire. The two blades then locked as the soldiers began their combat. But the red head was still laughing.

Three fires ignited behind the sorceress as they fought. Sailor Uranus? breathing became more ragged. She felt as if everything she put into the fight was being stolen from her. But every time Uranus managed to actually catch the eyes of the red head she was battling she only seemed to stay the same.  
The red head then pulled back and retreated to behind the fires leaving Sailor Uranus where she stood. The taller senshi turned as she felt the room getting hotter she looked at the other three. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were both battling with a creature that seemed to be made of flames and Sailor Jupiter seemed to be drained of her own energy. But it seemed different then before it wasn't just their energy that was drained.

"You see young soldier, there can not be fire with out smoke, light, or flames. Thus you have seen my minions that will finish you off." Sailor Uranus was confused as she put her sword back in the scabbard as it vanished to where it had come from. The three flames formed into two more creatures like the one of flame that was battling Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

"We have to do something."Hotaru whispered to the group. She watched as their friends battled this new enemy. The others all looked concerned but Minako looked to Setsuna and nodded in an unknown agreement.   
"No." Minako simply stated then continued ?If we henshin here without knowing anything about this new enemy we will give away one of the main things that helps to protect us.? The group looked at Setsuna and then back to Minako.

Setsuna continued then "However two more of us can disappear. She says her name is Keahi and she seems to fight with fire as her main source. May I suggest the soldier of water and the soldier of the oceans make their appearance?" The older one said with her eyes locked on Michiru. The marine hair woman was worried about Haruka and nodded to Minako as she pulled Ami to where the others had henshined earlier.

"Mercury Crystal Power. Make Up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power. Make Up!" They yelled in unison. When the undulating lights of blues and aqua were complete the two senshi of water looked at each other before quietly approaching the battle.   
Sailor Jupiter finally sat down and let out a heavy sigh. She felt very weak as she was now confronted with a new challenger, a female humanoid with dark grey skin and gleams of fire where the eyes should be. The being was releasing attack after attack on the senshi of thunder. The attacks were a smoky haze that made it difficult to breath. Sailor Jupiter looked to her side and saw that Tuxedo Kamen was not in much better shape.

"I guess the years have caught us out of practice." She yelled to him. He just shook his head at her as he watched his love battling the being made of flames.

"Honeymoon Therapy KISS" Sailor Moon let out her strongest attack as the being let out a shriek. But with the attack Sailor Moon began to feel much weaker.

--

A few blocks from the club where the battle was taking place another red head walked briskly forward, with a short girl who had long dark purple hair next to her. The brisk walk did not seem to cause them to be out of breath as they turned in the direction of the battle.

"We need to walk faster!" The shorter of the two whispered in to the night. The one with dark red hair stopped briefly as her brown eyes met with a pair of bright yellow eyes. She let out a sigh and then pulled a key out from beneath her top and began to whisper a response.  
"This will get us there faster."

----

"Thank you Princess for giving more power to Flare. She was quite hungry!" Keahi said with the dark smirk still on her face. The soldier of the moon watched in horror as the being of flame reformed itself only this time more human like features began to form.

Sailor Uranus was still battling the third humanoid that seemed to be made of light itself. Not pure light, but the light that seemed to dance from that of a flame. It was more male then female like and it had managed to singe the skirt of her fuku. Sailor Jupiter was on the other side of the banquet room, closest to the stage and she was having harder time breathing.  
"Damn it all!" Sailor Uranus yelled in anger as she glared at her attacker. She began to meet his blows head on even if it meant minor burns on her arms and legs she had realized their physical energy could not feed the monsters. With a sideswipe she knocked it down as he let out a growl from a mouth-less face. His hand went up as he released a fireball that in turn burned Sailor Uranus? leg. She fell in to a defensive position as her face twisted in a mix of anger and pain. Pressing her hand to the burn she met the gaze of the flame humanoid.

"Deep Submerge!"  
"Aqua Rhapsody!" two voices yelled in chorus causing everyone involved in battle to look up away from their own battles for the moment. An aquamarine orb hit the humanoid in front of Sailor Uranus as it fell down in to a heap of steam and a small core of ashes. The other hit the smoke like creature in front of Sailor Jupiter. She fell and clutched at her chest as the creature was turned to a muck type state when ashes are mixed with water.

"Blessed with the planet of the oceans. I, Sailor Neptune, will not allow this to continue.? The taller Dark Marine clad senshi stated as she stepped between Sailor Moon and the last monster left standing. Sailor Mercury stepped closer to Sailor Jupiter to see if her breathing was returning to a regular pace. She helped Jupiter to stand as they all looked back to Keahi who looked only slightly frustrated at the new development of things.  
"I will just make more." She said simply. The humanoids of muck and a tainted ashy light began to stand again as Keahi started forward towards all of the senshi. Uranus stepped in front of her. The senshi of wind's steps were careful as she had a slight limp from the burn on her leg. Calling on the space sword again she held it towards the red head.

"I will ask you again, who are you?" She said with a low growl in her voice. Meeting eyes with Keahi the red head simply stepped around the blade and closer to Sailor Uranus. Placing a hand on the hand that held the sword, Keahi leaned in closer.

"It's a pity you are a senshi. I always have had a soft spot for pushy women who are brave at all costs. I am Keahi first sister of the Elementals." She said coolly before pushing Sailor Uranus back towards the battle.

Keahi yawned as she closed her eyes and whispering into the shadows behind her. Three more warriors stepped forward out of a newly made wall of flames.  
"Ignite, Torch, And Haze. Go help Flare and the others." Keahi said as she to joined the battle she called on her own personal weapon this time. Pulling out a flamethrower that had the same symbol as that of the charm hanging from her tiara.

Pulling the trigger she let out another barrage of flames as the senshi continued to battle with all six of the monstrous warriors representing components that make up fire. As the flames engulfed the battle scene, it cut off the others' view of the battle.

Minako, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Rei watched in horror and looked down under the table at Luna and Artemis. Luna was analyzing the battle as she finally met the gaze of Minako. With the flames between them and the battle Hotaru shook her head in frustration.

"Enough of this I am joining the battle." Hotaru said with anger. She pulled her own henshin pen out as she stepped forward. A tan hand rested on the younger ones shoulder and kept her from walking further.  
"Hotaru wait until Luna has finished. Or we will be of no help to them this mistress of flame will only call on more fire humanoids." Setsuna stated still with no emotion in her words. But her eyes met Hotaru?s. Hotaru could see the worry in her older guardians gaze and nodded as she returned to sitting next to her.

"Luna hurry. I do not just like sitting here and watching Usagi and the others fighting" Rei yelled under the table. The purple cat nodded as she continued to search on Ami's computer. She was analyzing every aspect of the new enemy while the others continued to watch with fear.

"We can not wait any longer…" Artemis began as he peered up with fear. He was cut off before yelling "MINAKO!" The blonde turned to see Keahi knocking her over the head with the flamethrower's handle.

"You believe me to be stupid. As the battle progressed your group has diminished in number." She stated as she pushed Rei off and pulled Minako into a chokehold.  
"Now for your friends sake I hope you will hand over your henshin items and perhaps I will let her live." Keahi ordered to the others. The three girls looked at each other and then back to Keahi. Rei went first pulling out her own wand and handing it over, then the other two followed but all three had a look of pure hatred for Keahi. The Elemental just laughed as she dropped Minako to the ground before pulling the blonde's own wand out from her pocket.  
"Let see how long the four of you can last in a ring of fire." She stated coolly as she pulled the trigger again and the group was enveloped in ring of flames blocking them in and away from Keahi. Pulling Minako under the table the four girls still in civilian form watched as the flames grew bigger around their table.  
"Even if you four had joined the battle your powers the are put in to each of your attacks are being drained and only feeding the humanoids under Keahi's command with more power." Luna stated as she tried to peer through the flames. The four girls' breathing became harsher as they inhaled the smoke rising from the fire.   
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury stood back to back, supporting each other as each battled their own humanoids but helped each other out. Sailor Mercury glanced over her should to the taller senshi. The heat rose as the light of the flames danced off of the different surfaces, changing the shadows each time. Sailor Jupiter was badly injured and Sailor Uranus was much better off Mercury noted.   
"Shabon Spray FREEZE" She yelled, as she felt a little more of her own power slipping. She felt weaker but the small barricade froze the humanoid of heat in front of her for a few moments. She turned and pulled Sailor Jupiter towards Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.  
Sailor Neptune was fighting two of the creatures on her own as Sailor Uranus was bent over with many burns across her legs. The burns made it hard for her to stand at all as she watched helplessly as her lover battled. Sailor Neptune had wounds of her own to show from the on going battle. The senshi of oceans had also learned that it was better to meet their challenger head on then using her powers and glared as the two circled around her.

Reforming a group in the center of the wall of flames. The senshi slowly started walking towards each other and gathering around the weakened Eternal Sailor Moon, and the fallen Tuxedo Kamen. The humanoids formed a circle around the sailor senshi as Keahi returned to stand behind the one she referred to as torch. She held the four wands of their remaining fellow senshi.  
The tension in the air between the groups could have ignited an even bigger fire then the wall of flames around them. All eyes on the other group fighting to know the next step. Five humanoids remained, the sixth still encased in ice. Keahi stepped through them towards Sailor Moon again.  
"Moon Princess, your skills have improved but you still do not have as much experience or hatred as I do. You will not leave here alive." Keahi stated. She smiled at her handy work as she looked around. The senshi were all injured in one-way or another and her humanoids were growing weaker but her own strength was growing stronger.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Jupiter both walked forward pulling Sailor Moon back in to the middle. A ring formed around Eternal Sailor Moon, the forms of sailors Uranus, Jupiter, Mercury, and Neptune stood around and guarding the future queen and king. Sailor Neptune closed her eyes as a mirror appeared in her hand and she pointed it forward.   
"Submarine Reflection." Sailor Neptune's words cut through the ego trip of Keahi as she felt Neptune's power being absorbed directly into her own charm on her tiara. She glared back at the senshi as she saw Sailor Neptune's face fall in agony.  
They now knew where the direct power source was but Keahi did not worry. Even if they all attacked at once it would be absorbed into the charm and recreated in the form of the flames. The Elemental, Keahi's evil smile still remained on her face as she released another fury of flames towards the senshi. The humanoids under Keahi?s control stepped back out of the way of the fire in the distance a faint cracking sound resounded on the far wall that stood behind the curtains.  
Keahi's concentration was not broken and she figured it was just the fire burning the walls that had caused them to crack and make creaking sounds. Her smile grew even more broad and her eyes dark as she stared at the group who was coughing and gagging. Sailor Moon put up a barrier with her wand, Keahi could feel its power, the power produced by the silver crystal, filling up the space between her and the Sailor Senshi.

What the red head had failed to notice was a misty purple haze that began to eat away and envelope around her fiery minions. It was a cool haze that slowly evaporated them into thin air.  
On the other side of the wall of flames in the smaller circle around Luna, Artemis, Rei, Minako, Setsuna, and Hotaru the flames around them began to die down. As Luna watched in amazement a small lizard like creature that was a lighter shade of purple then she was stepped through the gap that opened in the flames. It met the gaze of the cats after taking in the marking on Luna and Artemis' forehead.  
"This way." The lizard whispered as the gap grew large enough for the four to climb out of the ring of fire and step closer to safety. The lizard like creature bowed to the group as it opened another gap in the flames.

They all glanced to each other as Hotaru still stood with the unconscious Minako, Rei and Setsuna stepped through the flames with her. Watching the battle continue they could see their fellow senshi standing around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. Keahi was feeding the flames around them with her flamethrower the two looked down to the lizard. But a sparkle erupted around and in a flurry of purple the little lizard grew to a much larger size, causing Rei and Setsuna to take a few steps back and then look in amazement. It was not a lizard at all but a dragon with wings now outstretched it flapped to jump over the battle causing Keahi to look up in horror.  
"No you are not supposed to be here. You were supposed to be in Europe!" Keahi now finally looked slightly scared and angry. The purple dragon now turned its head to glare in response. Taking a deep breath in, it absorbed most of the flames in to it's mouth and smiled fiendishly down at her. She looked to Sailor Jupiter as a spark of familiarity crossed her face.  
"You must call on the dragon of your own, princess of the thunder planet." A deep but very female voice resonated over the area. Keahi ran towards the dragon as she re formed a fireball in her hands and threw it towards the dragon creature. Sailor Jupiter looked confused but tried to force herself to call on her own power.

Rei watched the battle, but Setsuna looked up at the stage where the creaking in the wall had sounded earlier that meant a wall had been cracked. As she peered through the smoke that was left she thought she could make out some movement behind the half burnt curtain.

Keahi had managed to force the dragon in to a corner as it began to shrink in size again. The purple dragon glared again as it pushed the red head back towards the senshi in the center. The dragon had taken a large burn to the mouth from inhaling the flames, and a smaller burn on the wing.  
"Murasaki, what do you think you are doing?" Keahi said with an angry tone. The dragon now back to her smallest form, flew around in a circle causing the red head to become disoriented. In the wind that as stirred by the action, the red and orange hair blew around Keahi's face as she felt the smaller dragon squirm around her arm and down into her satchel. Then growing back to a larger size and flying out of the way of another fury of fireballs from The Elemental. The dragon flew back to the stage.  
Setsuna watched as a smaller glow erupted behind the dragon only it was a soft orange glow. The glow then radiated and matched a faint green glow around Sailor Jupiter. This caused Setsuna to point out the glow to Rei as their eyes met and then looked between the stage and their friend.

A few moments ago Sailor Jupiter felt like pure hell and battled to even stand. She still turned what this dragon thing had said to her about calling on her own dragon. When Sailor Jupiter had met the purple dragon?s gaze, it seemed to recognize her but how? She felt her tiara crackle with electricity as the jewel began to glow green. She felt stronger and a little bit better. She recognized the small green glow that had enveloped her.  
Keahi glanced between the dragon and the group, recognizing the familiar orange glow she let out another cackle as she sent flames towards the stage. Murasaki stepped between the flames and the curtain as the glow died down and Sailor Jupiter looked up at them. She broke into a run as she ran towards Keahi, she caught the red head in a tackle and knocked her to the ground.

_Release me._ A faint voice echoed inside of Sailor Jupiters mind. Her jewel glowed with a dark emerald glow as she finally realized what the dragon had meant. Not a physical dragon of her own, but the one that she had only called on one or two times in her whole life as a Sailor Senshi.  
She glared down at Keahi who was still trying to shake off the impact had caused. Meeting the green eyes that peered back at her she shook her head. "It can?t be." She whispered.

"Supreme Thunder," Sailor Jupiter began as she the electricity rod went up off of her tiara and her hands crackled with the electricity in unison with her tiara. Her eyes closed as she surged with power she then continued her attack.  
"DRAGON!" Sailor Jupiter finished yelling on the last word as she released the electricity that formed the head of a dragon and shot towards Keahi. The red head was hit where Sailor Neptune's mirror had shown earlier and the charm fell to the ground breaking. Energy was released, as different colors of each of the senshi seemed to dance in triumph. They returned to the gems on the tiaras of each senshi, with the exception of Sailor Moon who's power returned to the crystal atop her tier rod.

The group except for Minako, looked towards Sailor Jupiter who was looking confused up at the stage. The dragon was gone and so was the glow that Setsuna had seen earlier. Setsuna looked to Sailor Jupiter and shrugged. When Sailor Jupiter looked back to Keahi, she seemed to melt and turn in to pure fire as she flew out one of the now broken windows and towards the sky.

All senshi now in their civilian forms gathered around Minako as Usagi used the silver crystal to heal her. Waking from unconsciousness she met the eyes of Hotaru as she pulled herself into a sitting position. The surrounding club was now in complete ruins but they had seemed to win. In front of them Artemis and Luna sat with the four henshin wands that had been stolen earlier and motioned towards the door.  
"Let's go home everyone. Thanks for the birthday!" Usagi said trying to sound cheerful. Her voice failed her true emotions of weariness. Everyone in their group realized that come tomorrow, a senshi meeting was in store after such a long battle. The senshi looked at each other and let out a heavy sigh.  
---

"Murasaki. You were not supposed to become that involved in the battle. They will now be very aware of your presence." A green and black clad sailor senshi said as she stared up at the purple dragon. Two senshi and the purple dragon sat on the roof of the now destroyed club and peered down watching the group leave the building.

To Be Continued.


	4. Ties to Mythology

-1Sailor Moon: Mythical Risings

Chapter 3: Ties to Mythology

By Sophia M./ Riori Dragonstar

The wind wafted off the ocean as two figures stood watching the waves wash over the sand. Haruka Tenou's sandy blonde hair moved slightly in tune with the wind as her hand reached down and pulled Michiru closer while wrapping her other arm around her lover's waist. Michiru in turn looked away from the view and in to Haruka's face to read her expression.

"You are worried on such a peaceful day?" Michiru questioned with a small smile; in reality, the oceans were just as rapid as the wind; That foretold that the calm was finally over, and just the same was true for the Sailor Senshi. Haruka nodded.

"It's time to go. We promised Rei we would all meet at the shrine this afternoon for a meeting. How long has it been since I have had to say that?" Haruka spoke while she pondered the last part aloud; the shorter marine haired girl smiled sadly at her lover's question. It had been a long time since they had had to hold a meeting and even so only on rare occasions and serious threats did it take the Outer and Inner senshi to be able to hold a group meeting together.

Across the beach and near the docks stood a solitary figure watching the couple that stood across the sands of the beach. Her own dark red hair danced in unison with the wind and the ocean as well. She then looked down to a small dark purple lizard that rested on her shoulder and reached up to pat the lizard's head.

"Do not worry Murasaki; I am sure that this is the best way for now. They are worried about a battle that is not their problem as far as I am concerned," The red head spoke as she smiled at the approaching figure that walked down the wooden dock towards her. The girl stood almost four inches shorter then Nadzia and had the tan skin of her race, Egyptian, with dark purple hair. Her eyes contrasted from the dark features of her skin and hair. Her bright yellow eyes followed to where Nadzia had been looking and she stopped for a few moments.

Regaining her senses, she made the last few steps towards Nadzia and continued to watch the now retreating figures of Haruka and Michiru. Meskhenet then looked back to Nadzia and shook her head. "Are you sure it is best to stay uninvolved Zia?" she questioned while using Nadzia's nickname. The taller girl just nodded her answer and continued to watch the dark blue sports car pull away from the beach.

Murasaki flew and now perched on Meskhenet's shoulder as she nuzzled her cheek softly. The two disagreed with Nadzia's choice but respected her decision to remain as uninvolved as possible until they knew for certain that their own enemies, were in fact, targeting the Sol Senshi now as well.

---

Rei Hino sat and looked around the temple's main prayer room, where they would be holding the meeting today, and made sure that there were enough drinks set out for each person. As she counted the last few seats as well as beverages, she frowned slightly at the thought. There were only eight beverages, but she had made sure that there were nine. She soon heard a loud sigh as she looked behind her to see a blonde girl holding an empty bottle.

"Usagi!" she yelled in complaint "Those were supposed to be for the meeting."

Usagi nodded as her pigtails bounced with the motion. "Yes, but I drank mine now. I was thirsty now so what does it matter Rei?" The rest of the inner group tried to quench the fight that was brewing when Rei's grandfather led a green haired woman in to the room.

"Setsuna-san, you are a bit early," Rei said and Setsuna smiled when a black haired girl peeked out from behind Setsuna

"Sorry Rei-san. I just got out of school so Setsuna-mama figured it was easier to just come here after, " Hotaru answered before the keeper of time could respond and Rei nodded her understanding. She motioned for the two to sit. Hotaru smiled as she waved to Makoto and Minako before hugging Usagi. Hotar and Setsuna then took a seat across from Ami. All the girls in the group gave different greetings. Usagi noticed that Hotaru seemed in a happier mood then usual.

"Anything exciting happen in school today?" Usagi questioned to the younger girl and almost laughed as Hotaru blushed slightly before looking away and trying to change the subject. In some ways, it made Usagi long for a time when the girls were still in middle school and things seemed so much simpler.

---

**Mita District, Minato, Tokyo**

In a small two bedroom flat, a young red headed boy rummaged around in the cabinets of the kitchen. He took a deep breath and then gave up on finding junk food before he headed to the fridge. As he pulled the door open, he noticed the note taped to the door.

Nathan,

I had to run some errands with Mes. We will be home by five, there is some cut up watermelon and iced tea in the fridge for you. DO YOUR HOMEWORK!

Love,

One-chan

Nathan rolled his eyes after he read the last part and shook his head slightly. He then muttered to himself "Idiot, it has two E's. Why does she try to write to me in Japanese when she is awful at it?" His blue eyes drifted to the note again before he smiled and then threw the note in to the trashcan.

As he took the cut up watermelon, his sister had cut up for him and filled up a cup with some water he headed towards the small living room. The boy set his stuff down on the coffee table then pulled a laptop out from his book bag. He pressed the on button and then scrolled through his email; he saw one from his mother. Nathan frowned then clicked to delete it. He was now twelve years old and was living with his twenty-year-old sister.

"I hate it here." He mumbled some more before a head popped through the front door. The older lady who lived next door had been keeping an eye on Nathan since they moved to Tokyo a few months ago, Nadzia had told him it was better this way then leaving him at a day care or putting him in the cram schools most Japanese kids were in.

He cleared his throat "Konnichiwa Okina-san" he greeted and she smiled at his accented Japanese but she waved her own greeting.

In English, she responded "Hello Nathan. How was school today?" Nathan explained in English that it was fine and he had made a new friend although she was a few years older then him. Nathan hated taking two trains to get from their apartment to his school in the Juuban district. However, he refused to complain to their kind neighbor and instead would complain to Nadzia and Meskhenet about it. Again.

As Nathan sat talking with Mrs. Okina, he did not notice the small lizard like creature that appeared in a small flurry of sparkles that now sat a top the table in the connected dining room. Murasaki looked to make sure everything was safe in the area before curling in to a ball and closing her eyes to take a nap.

---

**Hikawa Shrine**

In the next half hour, the rest of the senshi had shown up for the meeting at Hikawa Shrine. All eyes were now focused on Usagi as she placed her compact in front of her on the table then glanced around at the rest of the girls that sat around the table. Her blue eyes took on a serious expression, which was rare for the girl, and she cleared her throat.

"Thank you all for coming today. It is sad that it took a new mysterious enemy to show up for all of us to meet up," Usagi began then smiled softly as she saw several of them looking away briefly in guilt "But I also understand that we are all getting older and have started moving on with our lives. That is the way it was meant to be and I am grateful we have had this time. Even I knew, however, that it wasn't bound to last for Chaos never sleeps and neither does evil,"

Hotaru took a few seconds while Usagi spoke about her concerns to glance around at all the soldiers around her. She still lived with Setsuna in the Tomoe mansion, as did her father. Haruka and Michiru, after the defeat of Galaxia, had moved in to an upscale apartment in downtown Juuban district, Makoto and Minako had become roommates while attending different colleges. Ami had graduated early and was now in med school, Rei was studying to take over the shrine from her grandfather.

"HOTARU?" Setsuna now said with a stern, loud tone, but still gentle "Did you hear what Usagi asked you?"

"Gomen, I did not," Hotaru responded with a weak smile as she returned her attention to their princess. Usagi smiled and nodded at her before repeating the question.

"For now, even though you are a very strong sailor, I want you to be able to continue to live your life as a normal school girl. The rest of us will start investigating any disturbances we feel. Is that ok with you?"

"I suppose but I want to help fight Usagi-san, it is my job to," Hotaru replied and forced herself not to sound angry. Usagi smiled weakly, but still stood firm on her request. Since Hotaru had been reborn she was always fighting, before that, Hotaru never lived a normal life because she was frail and had the soul of Mistress 9 inside of her. She nodded her head in agreement finally before her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"It's settled then we all need to take different districts through out Tokyo and see if any other similar events or people have shown up there. Setsuna will take Juuban district to be able to stay close to Hotaru, Makoto and I will head out North. Haruka and Michiru will take the South and the ports by Tokyo Bay. Rei and Ami will head east, which leaves Usagi and Mamoru to the south. Agreed?" Minako was the one to speak up now and the others looked around before Haruka cleared her throat,

"Somehow Makoto managed to break through the powers of Keahi but the rest of us were sitting ducks with her and her minions. Any theories on that?" Haruka asked

"A few," Ami responded now "That little dragon thing that shifted in size. She said something about Keahi draining something from us but it was not energy like previous enemies. What I have figured is it has something to do with our literal power that goes in to the attacks. I will not know for sure though until I can analyze her more."

"Thank you Ami. In that case the best we've got is to try and stay on the defensive and keep it to hand to hand combat until further notice," Setsuna added her own thoughts with a grim expression. The others nodded in unison as Usagi felt the attitudes shift to ones of worry and fear. She then reached out in front of her and picked up her compact to place it back in her pocket before closing her eyes.

_Please let us be able to fight this, _Usagi thought to herself as she turned to leave after waving good-bye to everyone. She still had to inform her husband of what their plan of action was.

---

**Skraven Court on Beroughs**

Keahi stared around her tiny cavern-like room. She had various artifacts that connected with dark fire pasted to the rocky walls, or placed on make shift rocky shelves**.** Her red eyes reflected the low light coming from her fireplace and she turned when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Keahi you keep failing and Queen Sefira is not happy, she will report this failure to the Empress you know," a harsh voice taunted and Keahi turned to growl at the newcomer. "You always did have a fiery temper, even worse then most."

"What the hell do you want Parsola?" Keahi growled between clenched teeth as she balled up her fists to keep from hitting her younger sister. Unlike Keahi, her younger sister had deep crimson eyes and stark blueberry colored hair. Her skin had more of a tawny tone and she wore her hair pulled back in tight curls.

"I thought I would offer you some advice dear sister. Let me team up with you! I tire of being stuck on this depressing planet," She replied with a shrug and Keahi shook her head no. "Fine suit yourself. But think of how you could benefit with the power of torrential winds on your side," with that Parsola morphed in to a moth before flying out of Keahi's cavern. The keeper of dark flames quickly formed a new plan to put in to motion as she left the room in a circle that opened in the floor.

---

**Tokyo, Juuban District Downtown**

Setsuna was walking the streets of downtown with Hotaru quietly beside her. Her crimson eyes darted briefly back and forth, as she turned to face Hotaru and study the girl. "Do not fret child, Usagi is just worried about you," Setsuna said as if reading Hotaru's internal thoughts.

"Setsuna-mama. It still isn't fair," Hotaru replied as she stopped in mid-step as well to talk to the older woman. Setsuna quit walking as she placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder but held her silence. Hotaru took a deep breath already knowing that her complaints would not be justified by the time guardian. Her eyes finally averted as she saw a flash, although brief, of dark orange, "Setsuna!"

"I felt it. We must stay back though and see where she goes," Setsuna replied and motioned for Hotaru to follow her as they quickened their pace. The two figures stepped out in to the cross walk and ignored the coming traffic as they darted to a nearby building.

---

**Juuban District, Kenta All-Natural Foods and Café**

A young man stood behind a counter bagging a customer's food. He was an older Japanese man with salt and pepper colored hair. He stood a bit taller then most men his age and smiled down at the younger man as he passed the bag to him. Kenta had only opened up shop a few years ago but was glad to see regulars come in for natural foods; he sold both groceries as well as ran a café where they made meals and beverages out of organic goods.

"Arigato," The customer responded as he took his bag of lettuce and tomatoes from Kenta. As he moved away, a woman stood behind him and she did not have any items but seemed like she was searching for something.

"May I help you?" Kenta asked and Keahi smirked at the man but did not answer him. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Why yes, yes I am. I will be taking your spiritual essence." Keahi replied and Kenta stared at her as if she were crazy

"You are a descendant of the Fae that is how you have such good luck with your green house," Keahi said as her eye brow arched over her right eye and a malicious smile danced over her face "I'll be taking your blood old man."

Setsuna and Hotaru stood behind a tall shelving unit as they watched Keahi closely. Setsuna looked at Hotaru then "Go out and call for some back up. I'll do what I can in here." Hotaru quickly complied as she headed out the back door the two had previously entered in; Setsuna pulled out her henshin pen from her inside pocket.

She then whispered in to the air "Pluto Crystal Power, Make up…" A swirl of light grey matter wrapped around Setsuna Meiou and wrapped her in a magical jolt. She turned and reached out, grabbing on to the time rod that held her Garnet Orb atop it. As the energy faded, she had embraced her Senshi identity once again.

Sailor Pluto then stepped around the main shelf she had been hiding behind and pointed her orb in the direction of Keahi who held her hand over the man's heart. What appeared to be a dagger lit with a dark colored fire pierced through the skin as it was pumped blood directly in to Keahi. She did not see the sailor senshi as she called out.

"Dead Scream," Her voice took on an amplified sound as she released the bright orb of power in the direction of Keahi. The elemental turned to face the oncoming rush of energy as it raced towards her. At closer inspection it had not, in fact, been released at Keahi but at the man. As it hit Kenta and Keahi's arm, it severed the connection she had on his heart.

"How dare you!" Keahi growled in anger as she fueled up her own attack, releasing a stream of volcanic lava. "Have you not learned you can not fight me? You planetary soldiers are no match for me."

Sailor Pluto stood her ground as she glared at the elemental. "You are the one who is out of line. What right do you have to take this man's blood?" Setsuna hoped that if she could keep the woman talking, it would distract the witch from actually attacking her

Keahi let out a laugh "Forgive me for not asking permission. The people of the White Moon never cease to amaze me," She growled on the ending words as she summoned a monster created out of ash. Sailor Pluto felt the all too familiar power drain that had occurred the last time they had fought Keahi.

---

**Mita District, Tokyo**

** '**_Meskhenet!' _A voice echoed in the purple haired girl's mind. It was such a strong sound it made the girl fall to the ground in agony and held her forehead to steady herself. She then placed her other hand on the back of her right shoulder.

"Ben-Ben. You really need to work on your way of communication," the girl whispered in complaint.

'_Sorry, they are attacking again and the Time Keeper is involved this time.' _The voice echoed in Meskhenet's head, this time softer and she only felt a dull twinge instead of a stabbing head throb.

"What am I supposed to do about that? Zia said we should not get involved for the time being…" Mes replied with some hesitation in her voice. She glanced around then and realized some people were watching her as she sat on the bench. Nadzia had run up to the apartment to get Nathan.

_'Act of your own accord. She is no more the leader than you are!' _ The ethereal voice known as Ben-Ben said in a stern tone. Meskhenet felt his anger burn inside of her own veins as she let out a deep sigh.

"Take me to her,"

---

**Kenta All-natural Foods and Café**

Sailor Pluto leaned up against the counter as she fought off the monster that Keahi had summoned. It was another humanoid that appeared to be made of ash and was not hard to keep at bay, but it distracted the soldier from saving the man. She needed to get to him before Keahi drained all of his blood.

"This is insane!" A voice yelled out as Sailor Saturn appeared on the other side of the humanoid, slicing its arm off with her glaive. "Are we fighting vampires?"

"I do not think so," Pluto responded as she glared briefly at Sailor Saturn "What are you doing here?"

"I called for help, but Usagi is the closest. It will take her at least twenty minutes to get here. Forgive me," Sailor Saturn whispered back in response and Sailor Pluto nodded a quick response before knocking the humanoid back with her Time Rod.

---

"So what exactly do you expect me to do once I get in there?" A sailor suited girl asked as she stood at the windows watching the two planetary senshi fighting one of Keahi's humanoid monsters. It was her forte, making humanoids out of ash and fire so Sailor Bennu was all too familiar with them. When her question went unanswered, she let out a deep sigh of agitation. "Nadzia is going to hate me for this," she then said with a frown.

"Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn. How sad that it must end this way but I bid you two farewell," Keahi said with a laugh as she turned to flee, but was cut off by a shorter figure as she knocked into the Elemental witch to stop her form opening her portal.

"Going somewhere?" Sailor Bennu asked and Keahi glared up at the shorter tan-skinned soldier

"How odd for you to not be here with your ally,"

Sailor Bennu looked away as Sailor Pluto stopped a moment to catch her breath. The soldier of time then thought back to their last battle and smiled grimly "Here goes nothing," Pluto whispered to herself with a stern look of determination. The limbs were slowly reforming on the humanoid they were fighting and Hotaru looked exhausted from the power drain that occurred whenever they called on their powers.

"Chronos Typhoon!" Keahi and Bennu both looked up in surprise as a whirlwind released from Sailor Pluto's Garnet Orb; she aimed the whirlwind towards the humanoid but held it at bay for a few moments. She was feeding more of her own magic into it before letting it go as it sucked up their foe, leaving a pile of ashes behind. Those too slowly drifted away with the breeze that her attack created.

Keahi finally found her composure as she stood "Well that is a small loss and you are to late."

"No we aren't." Sailor Bennu yelled back in to Keahi's face as the Elemental shook her head "Rejuvenating Essence," the shorter soldier whispered. Sailors Pluto and Saturn both watched in curiosity. Sailor Bennu held her hands out in front of her as she first formed a sphere of bright aqua colored energy in her hands. Sailor Bennu then placed it on the ground. She cupped the top of the energy sphere in her hands; the moved them in a motion as if she were building or molding something. Slowly, the humanoid was reformed between Bennu and Keahi.

"She is not here to help us at all!" Sailor Saturn said in shock but Sailor Pluto kept silent as she watched

"I think she is," Sailor Pluto replied in a whisper after a few seconds passed "Look, it has a symbol carved in the forehead now. I don't recognize it but it was not there before,"

"Give back the blood Keahi," Sailor Bennu said firmly as the ashy humanoid started to attack its former leader. The elemental growled but stood her ground as she barreled through the humanoid. Sailor Saturn charged forward in the moments Keahi was distracted in battle. Her glaive came forward as she stabbed the arm that she had seen Keahi using to drain the man's blood. Kenta let out a grunt as a small cough escaped his lips.

"Aura Renewal," Sailor Bennu then whispered as she fed it into Sailor Saturn's glaive. Saturn kept stabbing the now visible semi-solid bag of liquid. Keahi was still fighting off the resurrected being. She let out a scream of anger as she went to turn on the two soldiers. Sailor Pluto called on her Typhoon attack once more and released it, it did minor damage to Keahi as she fell to the ground but it created enough time for Sailor Bennu's Aura Renewal attack to pump the blood back in to Kenta as color returned to the older man's cheeks and his eye opened half-way.

"Thank you," Sailor Bennu whispered as she turned to face Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.

"For what? We should be thanking you." Sailor Saturn replied as she held her hand out to Sailor Bennu

"For fighting our enemy. I believe our paths will cross again. Until then keep your guards up," Sailor Bennu warned, forcing herself not to shake Sailor Saturn's hand. She then turned away from the two, to leave the Café.

"That was strange," Sailor Saturn whispered up to Pluto as the two powered down.

"Yes but I believe she is correct. She may have provided some help, but did so out of guilt." Setsuna said in response to Hotaru, "We must report this to the others. I think the key lies not in are roles as planetary soldiers, but the connections to Mythology that our names hold."

_To Be Continued-_


End file.
